User blog:Padsquad2010/San Diego Padres Rap Battles of History no. 1 - Bruce Bochy vs. Dick Williams
So this is my first ever fanmade rap battle. I intend on releasing 12 battles for the first season. My first one is Bruce Bochy vs. Dick Williams. There is a rap meanings page, because many of you probably have no clue what I'm talking about. Some basic information on the rappers is located at the bottom of the post. I have hints on my profile page for the next 11. I'm really excited to show you my work! Enjoy. VS. BEGIN! Bochy: I am the shining example of Padres playoff glory. I won the division 5 times, along with the entire franchise history I managed mediocre teams into baseball’s record books, Meanwhile your teams were loaded up with Gwynn, Gossage and Garvey. I used my scouting skills to track down talent, Now my great find Hoffman’s going in the Hall. You think Tony Gwynn was your great triumph? The front office knew he was great long before you were called. I even helped your own team make the series before cutting my own path. I’m a Giant in the Padres world, and I will be your downfall. Williams: Who were you on my Series team again? Oh that’s right, you were a lowly backup to Terry Kennedy. I set the trend you continued, I even did it better. I came back to beat Chicago. I took one from Detroit. Then you came and managed the worst team in playoff history. It’s no wonder that you lost twice to St. Louis in NLDS, I mean your best pitcher could only stay out for one inning. You had Tony Gwynn, somehow you weren’t winning. I did better than you in one shot, You got four tries and failed to match my mark. Your players didn’t match up to Sosa, Bonds, and McGwire. They had to build the park so that you could beat one player. Bochy: I managed during the steroid era, opened wide by Ken Caminiti. While juicers got caught, I maintained my team’s credibility. You never had to deal with the struggles of my time. In your day, being a dirty player meant you were covered with grime. I made all my players look good. My division’s weakness helped me too. Do you’d think you’d make the postseason if you had my various teams’ talent pool? My infield was Burroughs, Greene, Loretta, Nevin I squeezed all the talent I could out of each of them. I’ve since moved on to San Francisco, now I’ve got one more ring than you. And look at this, I’m still active, so it will just pile on. A new Gigante dynasty that’s ready to crush you. Williams: You’ve always been the manager who got time to bond with players. Only one more ring than me, yet I was only there for three years. You complain that your teams sucked, which is true, You didn’t make them any better than a free roaming zoo. You want to call Burroughs and Greene success stories? Greene literally couldn’t leave the team and this Burroughs who is he? He was called “Chop Chop” because you failed to teach him running. There’s a myriad of other failures for you, so-called scout. You can stay in San Francisco, where everybody’s old. I’m the first successful manager here, the original. Now that this battle is settled, you’ve been officially pigeonholed! Who Won? Bruce Bochy Dick Williams WHO’S NEXT? I DECIDE!!! SAN DIEGO PADRES RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!!! Information on the rappers: Bruce Bochy was the San Diego Padres’ manager from 1995-2006. He led the team to their second World Series in 1998, in which they were swept by the New York Yankees. He also led the team to playoff appearances in 1996, 2005, and 2006. He was a backup catcher on the 1984 Padres team that got to the first WS in Padres history. As a result, Bochy has been on every Padres playoff team in history. The 2005 Padres went 82-80 to become the worst playoff team ever. He currently manages the San Francisco Giants, and has led them to 3 WS Championships in the past 5 seasons. He is the only former Pads player to later manage them. Dick Williams played as a utility man from 1951-1964 with Brooklyn (Now Los Angeles), Baltimore, Cleveland, Kansas City (now Oakland) and Boston. He had a rather uneventful career as a player. In 1965, the Seattle Mariners signed him as a playing coach for the AAA Seattle Rainiers. After bouncing around several teams, he landed with the Padres in 1982. He was the first Padre manager to make it to the playoffs. In 1984, in the Padres first playoff appearance, the Padres beat the Cubs in 5 games to make it to the World Series for the first time ever. He is the only Padres manager to win a game in a World Series. Bruce Bochy was the backup catcher that year, and would later be the second manager to take them to the playoffs. He also managed Seattle, Montreal (now Washington), California (now Anaheim), Boston, and Oakland. Thank you all for reading. I hope you enjoy it. San Diego Padres Rap Battles of History #2 should be coming out soon! Category:Blog posts